Unrequited Love?
by Harpie.Valentine
Summary: Yugi is so desperately in love with Yami, but he is happily in a relationship with Kaiba. But what will happen in the heat of the moment? Is this love really unrequited as Yugi believes so?
1. Jealousy

Hey whoever (if anybody) is reading this!

This is my first ever fic, so that's the explanation as to why it's not very good. I hope you enjoy it.

It is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic :) yamixkaiba yugixyami

* * *

Chapter 1 - Jealousy

Yugi cheerfully bounced down the stairs, singing at the top of his voice thinking that he was home alone. As he stumbled across the bottom step and slid through the kitchen door, he haulted to a stop and blushed brightly seeing his Dark giggling slightly, staring in is direction.

Yugi peered down at the floor and kicked around his feet.

"You uh... didn't um-" Yugi started.

"Yes, I heard." Yami said with a smug grin across his face.

Yugi suddenly went from bright red to an even brighter red that could give the sun a run for its money.

Yami chuckled, and walked out of the kitchen, ruffling Yugi's hair as he did so.

8:15, Yugi thought to himself. Perfect. 15 minutes to get to school.

"YAMI! HURRY UP!" He screamed at the top of his voice, turning to walk out of the kitchen but walking straight into Yami and falling helplessly back onto the floor, blushing again.

"U-um... Sorry!" Yugi said, jumping up and sprinting out of the kitchen, not looking at Yami once the whole time.

There was a loud knock at the door, and as Yugi got closer he could faintly hear the voices of his friends from outside of it. He opened the door, and Joey pushed his way through, shouting back at Tristen and Tea arguing about something or other.

"Hey Yug!" Joey said, before returning to his pety argument with the other two.

"Hey, um, Joey..." Yugi said, simply before realising: "Oh... Kaiba.. Hi. Hey Mokuba."

"Hey Yugi!" Mokuba yelped happily, gliding into the Moto house, followed by his older brother Kaiba.

"Um... Yami's um.. in the kitchen I think..."

"Thanks." Kaiba said, with an ungrateful tone.

Yugi followed him, slightly peering into the kitchen as he watched Kaiba greet his boyfriend with a kiss and he sighed inwardly as his heart wrenched at his jealousy of the sight.

Why does Yami love him and not me? Yugi though to himself, still staring.

"Hey Yugi! You look like you've seen a ghost, come on, we're gonna be late!" Mokuba said, nudging him and grabbing his wrist, pressuring him towards to door.

"Um.. Yeah. Bye Grandpa!" He shouted back into the house as he walked out the door.

"Bye Gramps!" Joey shouted.

The door slammed behind Yami, being the last teenager to leave the house, and they set off for school.


	2. The Happy Couple

Chapter 2 - The Happy Couple

"Hey Yugi... Have you told him yet-" Tea started, trying to form her voice into a whisper.

"SHH!" Yugi hissed. "No, no I haven't. And I'm not gonna."

"Why not?" Tea sighed.

"Because... Because look at him..." A frown covered Yugi's face as he watched the one he loved jokingly mess around with his boyfriend, before pulling him into his embrace and kissing him.

Tea paused, looked shiftly around and sighed again.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Chpater 3 - Sweet Dreams

"Yugi..." Yami starred lovingly into Yugi's eyes.

"Yami-" Yugi started.

Yami stopped him with a kiss.

"Don't speak. Just don't. I don't want to ever forget this moment, and speaking is just clouding over the thought. Just hold me Yugi. Kiss me again."

Yami pulled Yugi into a deep, loving embrace and an even deeper kiss.

The school bell screamed, and Yugi jumped up out of his seat and harshly swung his head from side to side realising he was in Maths, not in his bedroom with Yami.

I must of dozed off... Yugi thought to himself. Obviously... Yami doesn't love me, I should have known it was a dream.

Yugi sighed as he grabbed his school bag and slouched out of class, bumping into Yami and Tristen at the door.

"Hey guys..." Yugi said, the whole time not looking at the two boys.

"Heeey... What's up?" Yami asked, worriedly.

Yami had noticed Yugi wasn't his usual self lately. Not around him anyway. He only ever seemed to be even remotely happy and Yugi-like when he wasn't aware that Yami was around.

Like this morning when he caught him singing at the top of his voice.

"Nothing." Yugi stated.

Joey violently grabbed Yugis wrist, and dragged him aside from Yami, and Yami headed off down the corridoor.

"What the hell is up with you?! Yami is really worried!" Joey bellowed, angrily. "You gotta stop being so off with him, he's starting to think he's upset you or something!"

Yugi exhaled loudly and awkwardly avoided eye contact with Joey.

"He has? HE HAS!" Joey gasped.

"No no! No! Don't... No! He hasn't it's just..." Yugi stopped. "It's nothing. It's nothing, don't worry."

"No Yugi! Tell me now or... Or this!" Joey caught Yugi in a head lock and started to nuggie the smaller teen.

"Ouch! Ow! JOEY!"

Joey let Yugi go, and gently pushed him back to his previous position, with a slight grin on his face. "Well then, tell me!"

"It's just... Um.. Well.. You know..." Yugi began to play with his hands and stare down at the ground.

"YUGI!" Joey pryed.

Yugi jumped: "I kinda well... I kinda like Yami... No. I kinda love him. I love Yami. I'm in love with him!"

Joey silenced.

Yugi frowned and looked up at his friend with slight tears in his eyes, blushing and his heart beating at 100mph.

"You what?!" Joey shouted.

"SHHH!" Joey hissed. "Be quiet! Nobody knows! Well... Except Tea."

"YOU TOLD TEA BEFORE ME?!" Joey shouted again.

Yugi kicked Joey in the shin and Joey dropped to the floor in pain. "Shut up!"

After losing the thumping painful sensation running through his shin, Joey climbed back up to his feet and looked into his friends eyes with a hint of concern.

"So... What are you gonna do?"


	4. Shock

Hi people!

Sorry I've only just posted this, I completely forgot I had it. Please send in reviews, since this is my first fic I'd love to hear your thoughts and I'd love to know what you think I could do to improve in my next fic and what you like about it and whatever

Thanks for waiting and reading, hope you enjoy! x

* * *

Yugi sighed closing the front door to the Moto house behind him, and leaned against it.

Opening his eyes, he was startled to see Yami a few inches from his face, glaring into his eyes.

"Hi," Yami whispered.

Yugi jumped.

Regaining a normal heart rate, he gulped and his breath began to hitch, increasing in speed as he realised just how close Yami was to him.

"Um.. Uh... Hey." Yugi stuttered.

"What's up with you?!" Yami yelped, grabbing Yugi's hand and whisking him through the hallway and into the living room, pushing him onto the sofa and diving across him to be seated beside him.

Yugi immensly blushed at the fact his love had just held his hand.

Trying to regain thought once again, Yugi shook his head and tried to reply as quickly as possible: "Nothing."

"You're lying." Yami stated, as he got up to look outside the window before diving back next to Yugi and prodding him repeatedly. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"

Yugi began to blush even more so than before, and slowly sunk into his seat, trying to hide his blush.

"I'm just... tired" Yugi sighed.

Yami knew full well this wasn't true.

"Hmm... If you say so." Yami coughed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Huh?" Yugi replied, stunned.

"I told Seto to bug off for the night so I could spent some time with you," Yami smiled "that's okay, right?"

Yugi's blushing was now out of control as a whole lot of dirty scenarios flooded his mind.

No! Yugi thought to himelf. He's just your friend!

"Yugi? Yugi? Helllooooo? Yugi!" Yami shouted, as Yugi snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? What? Oh..." Yugi started.

"Um, that's okay, isn't it, Yugi?" Yami asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes!" Yugi shouted, sounding way too eagar than he should have. "I mean.. um, of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well... You've been acting kind of.. I don't know, strange around me lately?" Yami sighed.

"Have I?"

Panic over took Yugi as he stressed that Yami may have caught on about his secret feelings. Hesitation struck as he attempted to save himself, completely ignore Yami's replying and formulating one for himself as he waited for his Dark to stop talking.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me! So what do you want to do?"

Yami swallowed harshly, and sighed inwardly. He so desperately wanted Yugi to admit his feelings that were so obvious for Yami. He knew. He knew how Yugi felt. He just wished Yugi would admit it.

Yugi held out and waited for Yami to answer, but despite this, no reply from Yami as he was in his own day dream.

Yami sighed again. He stared directly at Yugi, and Yugi's heart was pounding and a rate that seemed impossible, desperately wanting to know what was going through Yami's mind as he glared at him.

"Yami...?" Yugi whispered.

"Kiss me." Yami demanded.

Yugi's heart stopped and his face dropped.

"W... W-what?" He hesitated.

"Kiss me." Yami repeated.

"I d-don't know... um... I don't know what you're saying. What?" Yugi was completely frozen in shock.

"Yugi..." Yami sighed. "Let me put this clearly."

Yami slowly raised his hand and brushed it against the youngers cheek, and slowly leaned towards him.

Both of the boys braced themselves, as Yami pulled his beautiful Yugi into a deep, passionate and loving kiss.


	5. Realisation

The deep, sensual kiss continued.

Yami and Yugi's lips parted, millimeters apart. Yugi's breath hitched, so shocked by what had just happened.

Yugi could feel Yami's lovely breath on his lips. He slowly opened his eyes, to see his Dark staring lovingly, and also lustfully, into his eyes with a burning desire that couldn't be neglected.

Yami slowly tightened a grip on to his secret lovers hand, and lead him towards the staircase.

"W-wh..." Yugi started, trembling with pure anticipation.

Yami turned to him, and stared directly into his beautiful eyes.

Yugi knew what was happening.


	6. Lustful Lovers

Yugi slowly shut the bedroom door behind him, and turned to see Yami crouched on the bed staring directly at him.

Yugi's heart stopped.

Is this really happening? Is this REALLY happening?

The thoughts wouldn't stop running aimlessly through Yugi's head.

Yami climbed off the bed and pulled his tight, black tank top off, chucking it in no direction in particular.

He braced himself before gently taking his Hikaris wrist and leading him towards the bed

Yugi felt as if his heart was about to burst from excitement.

Pulling him into a tight embrace, Yami fixated on Yugi, pushing him slightly onto the bed so he was now directly above him: Yugi laying down and Yami purked up on his knees.

He leaned it, bringing himself oh so close to Yugis face.

He passed his lips until their cheeks brushed together, and Yami's lips parted the tiniest bit.

"I love you."

The whisper Yugi had received into his ear sent shivers down his entire body.

Yugi lifted his hands, and slowly ran them down his Dark's intensely muscular body, lusting more and more at every muscle he gently brushed his hands against.

Things changed.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and flipped him, so now Yami was laying on his back and Yugi was lying directly on top of him.

The two teenagers stared into each others eyes, before Yugi wrapped his arms around his secret lovers neck and pulled him into a lustful kiss that was so evidently full of love.

Pulling apart, Yugi began to grind against the other.

Yami melted as he could feel the passion and heat rise.

Yami tugged at Yugi's shirt, carelessly ripping it off his body and he began to lustfully kiss and bite Yugi at his neck and collarbones.

Yugi let out a groan, almost a whisper.

Yami did the same.

Before they knew it, the two were in their boxers.

Yugi slid his hand down the others, all the while embracing the other in a lustful embrace, still kissing him, only coming up for gasps of quick, short air and to let out pleasurable moans.

The situation heated, and so did the two boys.

Yami's head shot back onto the bed and he felt the satisfaction of being inside of his lover.

The two were letting out equally pleasure gasps and moans as the grinding became more intense.

Yugi friskily grabbed the back of Yami's neck and pulled his head up, leaning down so their faces were less than an inch apart.

Everything froze.

"I love you, too." Yugi whispered, his face blushing with the pure sensation of what was going on.

The lust that previously filled the two teenagers eyes was suddenly replaced with a gust of pure love.

That love was quickly scrapped once they remembered their previous agenda.

Yami peered downwards as he remembered that his hard length was currently deep inside of his lover who was loving every second of it.

"Good." Yami said, mischievously smiling at the other, before the moans of pleasure began screaming out of the two boys mouths again.


	7. Breakups

Yugi awakened due to the bright, burning sun piecing through a gap in the curtains.

Slowly yawning and adjusting to the brightness in the room, he propped himself up in the bed and yawned once again before noticing a figure beside him, under the covers.

Then he remembered the events of the previous night as a smile struck his face.

Yugi slumped back down and cuddled up against Yami, still asleep, never happier before in his life.

Yugi sighed with happiness, snuggling more into his Darks back.

"I'm awake you know," a voice came from under the duvet.

Yugi jumped out of his skin and off the bed, falling and landing on his back before letting out a yelp.

Yami rolled over, and stared down at the younger teenager, holding back the giggles.

"Hows the weather down there?" Yami smirked.

Yugi pouted playfully and jumped up, striking the pillow from under Yami and hitting him with it.

"Shut up!" Yugi protested.

"Make me," Yami started.

Yugi jumped on him, and held him pinned to the bed by his wrists, and moved in to a beautiful kiss with the other.

Moments passed before this perfect kiss ended.

Yami stared hopelessly at Yugi as he pulled away from the gracious kiss. He swallowed thickly, trying to regain what was previously his mind but at the moment was a mush of pure love for Yugi.

"There." Yugi said.

"W-what?" Yami asked, curiously.

"I made you shut up!" Yugi replied, cheerfully, poking his tongue out.

"Oh did you now? We'll see!" Yami said, leaping towards Yugi, catching him on the ground.

Yugi broke into floods of giggles and shook vigorously on the ground trying to get out of Yami's tickling embrace.

"No! NO! Stop!" Yugi screeched, trying to gain power of the situation.

"Never-" Yami started.

There was a knock at the bedroom door.

Yami stopped, and both the teenagers simultaneously peered towards the door, before it opened.

Seto Kaiba.

Yami jumped up, pulling his Hikari up in the process and rushed over to the door.

"U-um... Hi!" Yami exclaimed.

"What's going on here? Did you not sleep in your room last night? I went in there first, but you wasn't there, and it looked as though your bed hadn't been slept in so I figured Yugi would know where you are." Seto said strikingly, before inviting himself into Yugi's room.

Yugi stared up at the taller figure, in almost pure shock.

Seto caught a glimpse of Yugi's stare, and turned to him.

"Can I help you?" Seto demanded.

Yugi snapped out of his daze and instantly diverted his stare to the floor.

"Oh! U-um... Um... Sorry." Yugi hesitated.

"Seto..." Yami started.

"Anyway, what are you doing today? Get ready, you're coming out with me." Seto started. "We can... well, you know." He smiled at Yami, before remembering Yugi was in the room.

He peered down at the boy.

"Oh, right. Ok, let's go Yami and leave Yugi to it." He demanded, taking his boyfriends arm and slowly forcing him out the door.

"Seto. Seto! SETO!" Yami screamed, making the pair stop in a sudden flash.

The older stared at Yami blankly, inquiring why he had suddenly shouted like this.

"What is it?" He asked, not seeming to bothered about the answer.

Yami sighed.

"No," Yami sighed again, cringing at what he was about to do. "I'm not coming out with you today. And I'm definitely not doing, you know, with you..."

"Pardon..." Seto whispered, in shock.

"Seto, we need to talk." Yami hesitantly whispered.

"I see... Save me the embarrassment. I know what this is about."

"You do?!" Yami replied, more shocked than ever.

"Him." Seto pointed down at the helpless Yugi, standing in the corner of the room watching the conversation without an idea what he could do.

"Me?" Yugi stuttered.

"He's in love with you. Or hasn't he told you that yet? I know. He knows. Everybody knows." Seto's icy voice hit Yugi like a tonne of bricks.

"Seto! Not here, let's go somewhere else..." Yami pleaded.

"NO!"

The whole room stopped.

Silence.

A few moments passed, before Seto stared up from the ground.

"I am Seto Kaiba and being dumped is a form of embarrassment. I don't deal with embarrassment well." He stated.

"But Set-"

Seto stopped him.

"Shut up, Yami. You don't love me, don't try and make me feel better about this." he peered out of the window. "To be honest, I knew this was coming. I don't even love you, Yami. I was just horny, like most teenagers these days. You were just there." Seto chuckled triumphantly. "I hope you two are very happy together." He whispered sarcastically, before turning on the two younger teens and disappearing into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

Neither Yami nor Yugi moved for the next few moments, but to these two it felt like a life time.

Yami looked down to now see Yugi at his side, clutching his hand and looking up at him with those beautifully cute eyes that made Yami's heart melt.

"Forget him." Yugi smiled. "I love you, that's all that matters, right?"


End file.
